Being new is great said no one
by ermahgerd12
Summary: New girl & Campbell Saunders. Helping each other out.. and expanding their views on love and relationship. Seriously better than summary. First story.
1. Hi Degrassi

" Maya I think we should break up" Those words killed me to say. I knew I had to do it though. I couldn't just let go of the fact not only did she kiss someone but she kissed her bestfriend's boyfriend. I did love Maya , but it's something I couldn't get over.

"What? If it's about the kiss I'm so sorry. It was a horrible mistake I had no idea what I was thinking. I still love you & you mean alot."

"Maya if you did mean that you wouldn't have done it. I'm not saying we can't be friends it's just right now I think breaking up is the right thing to do" Again the feeling of me dying inside. It hurt to say it, but I knew it was something I had to do.

" Okay..." I could hear the shakeyness in Maya's voice. Her blue eyes started to tear, but before I could say anything she left.

I didn't know what to do. Maya was my first girlfriend , & my first kiss she had so much importance to me, what I just did should have I done that? Or was a second chance worth it.. I just didn't know. Only time would tell. After splashing water on my face I looked at the clock & realized I had hockey practice. After my" accident" kept me out of hockey for a while it was finally time to be back on the ice. I just hope I could feel the same happiness I had before... I zoned out it's something I have been doing a lot of. After a five minutes I knew I had to hurry up.

" Aye Saunders good to see you back" Dallas told me. He gave me a huge slap on the back. I know it sounds weird but I was glad to see him too.

"Yeah I'm pretty excited too"

" Well rookie you have a tough practice ahead" Luke said.

GOD I thought. I was just hoping it wasn't anything like the one I had to go through when I skipped. After lacing up my skates & going through aye rookie we missed you it was time to practice.

Surprisingly it wasn't bad. I forgot how much I loved & missed hockey. It felt so good to be on the ice. The feeling of happiness came back, something I lacked while playing hockey for so long.

" Well looks like rookie still got it" Dallas said

" Keep up with it because we have a huge game coming up & we've been lacking without you" Luke said

"Yeah I will" I said confidently.

Practice was over & it was time to go home.

" Well here's your new schedule leah, and may I say your transcript is quite impressive'" said mr simpson warmly.

"Thanks" I tried to come off cheery but transfering to an all new school & leaving New York was not really something to put you in a good mood.

" Well taking 12th grade math as a grade 10 student it quite superb. And I see your also excelling in science & history"

" Yeah, basic nerd"

" Well we are very happy to have you at Degrassi , if I may ask why transfer now?"

"Well my mom's a financial manager & she got transfered her."

" Oh well I hope you like Degrassi"

''Hopefully" I can't even describe how wary I was.

" Would you want someone to show you around"

"No it's okay I can navigate fine" What a lie I thought I just didn't want to draw attention

" Okay here's your schedule it any problem just let me know" Mr simpson said warmly.

" Will do" I took my schedule and left the office. WOW I thought this school has so much going on. I tried figuring out where my AP statistics class was.. that was a fail. The bell rang & I still couldn't find it. I roamed the halls for another minute trying to find someone to ask for help. No luck I just sat down on the bench & fixed my combat boots & hair. My hair was pin straight and black but it was always a pain to deal with because it was so long. Before deciding to go back to Mr Simpsons' I found someone.

" Hey excuse me I yelled out" I sounded so stupid.

"Yeah " the guy said back. He was really cute I'm not going to lie. His eyes...

" Uhm I'm new & I can't find my class at all could you help me?"

" Sure let me see your schedule" He said.

I handed him my schedule.

" Woah your taking 12th grade math? & you're in grade 10?"

" Yeah" I said..

" Well I know where it is I can show you." he said with a small smile.

His smile was so cute. Woah snap out of it Leah. We were soon by my math class.

" Thanks for showing me my class uhmm.." woops I didn't know his name

" Campbell Saunders, but you can call me Cam."

"Oh I'm leah stein"

"Well it's good seeing you if you need any help around Degrassi or a friend just let me!" Cam was so nice.

" Thanks I really appreciate it".

We then went out separate ways. AP stats was fine. I couldn't concentrate because my mind was focused on Cam, & the fact that people looked at me weird... being new is always fun said no one.

After I math was chemistry. It was just another class. I was still thinking about Cam. This never happens to me. I'm not a relationship person. In my whole life I've had only one actual relationship. This guy & I dated for two years what broke us up was him cheating on me. After that I had no intention in dealing with guys. However after that break up though I found the new love for math.

Surprisingly I didn't get lost on my way to history. When I came to history I had to explain being new.. again to Mrs. vahrn I just sat down knowing I would just be bored out of my mind. I was a few minutes early so I just listened to my music.

Cam's point of view:

On my way to history I was thinking about Leah. I know I just broke up with Maya but there was something about Leah I couldn't get out of my mind. Maybe it was just her personality... along with her good looks. I thought about her olive skin tone & flushed cheeks. And her beautiful brown eyes. She was skinny, but still looked healthy. She had an adorable smile.

Snap out of it I thought I just need to focus on hockey. I didn't want to get hurt again. When I walked into my history class I saw her.

I saw Leah. She was sitting in the seat next to mine. She had her headphones in & in her own world. She was lifting her head up after getting her book out. We locked eyes for a quick second.

CRAP. What if she saw me staring at her.

Leah's point of view:

I saw him again. I'm not all that great with the whole looking at guys thing. So I just looked down at me books instead. He then was walking towards me, he took the seat next to me.

" Well hey again" he smiles when he said that.

"Oh hey"

" Well you found history , on my first day I came late"

"Yeah Degrassi isn't as confusing I guess"

Our conversation got cut short. Our teacher began speaking and talking about an upcoming projects. She would pick our partners. I got paired with Cam, but the project wasn't due for another month. Class flew by and it was lunch.

" Hey Leah have any plans for lunch?" Cam asked.

" Uhm no I was just gonna go catch up on homework"

" Well I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch I mean not knowing a lot of people must be tough"

"Yeah sure I would love to."

We walked out of class and went to lunch. On the walk I took small peaks at Cam. He had such nice eyes.

" Aye rookie" someone yelled out.

Cam turned around.

" Hey Dallas" Cam replied.

" So our game is on Friday instead just wanted to leeet.. who's this"

"I'm Leah."

"Yeah she just transferred here."

" Oh puck bunny?"

"NO Dallas" Cam said quickly.

" Okay whatever I'm Dallas nice to meet you."

" Yeah same"

He then left.

" So sorry about that he's the captain of our hockey team. Toronto Ice Hounds and whenever he sees us talking to a pretty girl he just assumes it's for physical reasons."

Cam just called me pretty.

" Oh it's fine"

We walked outside for lunch instead. We sat in silence for a minute until I decided to strike up conversation.

" So isn't the Toronto Ice Hounds a really elite hockey team?"

" Yeah it's made up of players from around Canada we came last term here to Degrassi" he replied.

" Oh I bet it must've been hard to move, so your family moved here?"

"Uhm no just me. I'm living with a host family for a little bit" he looked sad he said that.

" That must be tough but in my classes so many people talk about how amazing you guys are"

" Yeah but people expect so much, and I really miss my family and friends"

" I understand. If you ever want to talk I'm here. I miss my mom too, I mean she lives with me but she dedicates so much time on her work and my sister is always busy." I hope that didn't come off too pushy.

" Well I have a game this Friday and there's a party after, you should come."

I smiled. " Yeah that sounds great" Before we could have anymore conversation the bell rang. Cam walked me to my english class.


	2. Chapter 2

Rest of the day flew by. I was pretty excite for Friday. Just two more days till Cam's game. I waited for my mom to pick me up outside. I saw Cam again.

" Hey leah!"

"Hey, have practice? Motioning towards his hockey stuff"

" Yeah the big game so everyone on the team is working ten times harder."

" Oh well I'm excited to see you play."

" I'm glad you're coming. Oh what's your number by the way I mean we are working on the project and it would be fun to talk too"

I gave him my number then I saw my mom.

" Well I'll text you later or something bye!"

I got in my mom's new Mercedes.

"New car? explain."

" Well new move needed everything to be new and start fresh just get rid of all the past." she said.

I liked that idea. She was referring to my dad leaving my mom , sister & I. He left us for a twenty something slut. Plus the move and all my mom was in no need of a reminder, neither did I.

When I got home I changed into sweats and began on my homework. Three hours passed. Then my phone beeped.

hey it's cam! I automatically smiled when I saw this. We text for an hour. I didn't even realize the time until my sister got home with dinner. My mom had another meeting..of course. So dinner was just my sister& I.

" So how was your first day?" Annie asked.

" Pretty good , how was your internship?" She was interning for a science research thing, that her school offered. She went to a science accelerated school.

" Actually really cool." We talked over dinner and after that finished she went out to run some errands & I just headed back to my room.

Following day (Cam's point of view):

I walked into French & saw Maya. She and I had two seconds of eye contact untill she put her head down. It wasn't weird but just awkward. I still had those feelings for Maya , but they were not as strong. I wonder what she was thinking. I was glad french went quickly.

Leah:

I actually talked to more people in my chem class and math class. I met Alli Bandhari. She was telling me the ropes of Degrassi.

" Degrassi is for sure a unique school. Don't focus on what others do, just make sure you do what makes you happy."

I really liked talking to her.

History. I loved that class just to see Cam. I was early again so I just sat listening to my music. Then he came in . He had on his ice hounds jacket. I think that's glued to him. We had a subsitute so nothing was done in class. He & I just talked about music movies and whatever.

" M83 is just too good." I said.

" True but the kooks are also good.

"Okay point taken." It was funny how we only met yesterday, but we talked like best friends.

" Uhm I would love to have lunch again , but I have to catch up in french so I'll text you later" he said after history was over. That made me sad , but I could deal.

" That's fine I'll see you around."

During lunch I was with Alli while she worked on her science project. Lunch flew by and it was psychology. We discussed what triggered people's behaviors and attitudes. I related this to my mom. The day was just boring. My mom was late in picking me up so I walked around the school. I came across the music room. I heard someone playing the cello I think. It sounded wonderful. It was a petite blonde girl playing. She saw me listening to her.

" Oh sorry to be creeper and all but you sound really good."

"Thanks.." she said.

I thought it was awkward so I just left.


	3. Chapter 3

Cam's point of view:

" Aye rookie pay more attention" Dallas yelled during practice.

" Okay we have the big game tomorrow & I expect everyone to give 110%." Dallas said.

I knew I had to it was a couple weeks since hockey & I knew I had to prove myself to the team again. Maybe the fact Leah was going to be there also helped in the motivation factor.

Leah's point of view:

I just lounged around the house waiting for Annie and mom. Even though we were a family we never saw each other. My mom was married to her career & Annie was just dedicated to science. I was on facerange when Cam videochatted me. That instantly made me happier. Of course I looked like a mess, but I could have cared less. He just got back from practice. Cam was just checking if I was coming to the game tomorrow .. which I was & also checking for the party. We talked a little more till he had to go because he needed to finish his homework. It was around 9 when my dad called. I ignored. I didn't want to let him bother me in the good mood I was in.

(following day)

When I got to school on Friday the whole school was screaming Toronto ice hounds through signs and decorations. No one in class could seem to focus because of how hyped everyone was for the game. I didn't see cam in history. He texted me telling me there was a practice just to keep in track. Cam also told me to meet him by the locker room at the end of the day.

The day couldn't go by fast enough till I met cam.

"Hey leah" Cam greeted.

" Hey siked for the game?

"Yeah I am listen for the party stay after the game for a couple minutes & I'll meet you."

"Okay." After that I just wished him luck and went our seperate ways. I went to the game with some friends I made in math.

I think I was the loudest cheering for Cam after the 2 goals he made. He made the winning goal too. The arena had this chill which made me regret in only wearing my cardigan but I overlooked it when Cam waved to me. The cheers took over the arena. People started to leave as the game ended. I stayed in my seat for a couple minutes waiting for Cam's text. He told me to meet him by the food stands because we were going to the party together.

When we met I congratulated him & gave him a tight hug. I thought that might have been too much but he hugged back & I was really happy for him. We took a step back and just looked at each other for a minute. It wasn't awkward or anything just calming.

"So ready for the party?" he asked

" Yeah are leaving now?"

" Yeah in Luke's car."

We went to Luke's car which was full of people. Cam & I ended up being squished together, I didn't complain though.


	4. Chapter 4

Cam's point of view:

We were almost at the party. I'm not much of a party guy , but the guys on the team really wanted me there since it was for such a big win and the fact I never go to any. Leah was talking to Luke's date because they both had chemistry. Leah looked beautiful. Her black hair was all curled, and her cheeks still had the flush, but more noticeable because it was cold. I think I'm starting to fall for her...Uh Oh.

Leah's point of view:

When I was looking out the car window I realized this was 10 minutes from my house. I looked over towards Cam when we got to the party, he opened the door for me. Undoubtedly sweet. Music was playing throughout the house. I could've sworn all of Degrassi was here. Everyone was congratulating Cam and rest of the team. He looked so happy.

" Want anything to drink?" Cam asked

" Soda's fine."

"Cool I'll be back in a minute."

I stood there kind of awkwardly waiting for Cam. People floating all around with drinks and dancing. Yeah just you average high school party.

"So are you & Cam together ?" Dallas asked when he walked towards me.

" Uhm no." I replied sheepishly.

" Oh shame he just got over a bad breakup, the girl." He stopped midsentance when Cam came over with the sodas.

"Alright later rookie & rookie's friend" Dallas said.

I wondered what happened with cam's breakup..

" What was he talking to you about?" Cam asked warily

" Nothing just to have fun & loosen up."

" Oh.. well listen if you're not having fun just let me know.

"Oh how sweet." I said.

Cam & I danced a little bit, but not too long because of how much " action" was taking on the dance floor. It was still fun to have Cam next to me & holding my waist. We decided to go walk out instead because we were getting cramped.

I didn't realize how cold it was out.

"Wanna borrow my jacket?" he asked.

" You'll get cold though."

" Not really I have a thicker sweater & you're shaking."

I couldn't argue. I took his hockey jacket which was nice and warm. We stood against the patio looking out on the neighborhood. I was getting kind of bored with the party so I decided to make a daring move.

" Uhm I'm kind of getting bored and hungry want to walk over to my house for some food and maybe just watch movies instead?" I asked. I hoped that wasn't too bold.

"Sure do you live by close?"

"Yeah it's like a 10 minute walk."

So we agreed on going. As we were walking I tripped over the cooler , but before I fell Cam caught me. Of course clumsyness strikes again. We gazed at each other again , before someone whistled. I just shook it off and we started walking. On the walk we walked closely together. Then my mom texted me saying she wouldn't be coming home till tomorrow because her meeting is going to be continued till tomorrow. Of course what's new?

" So overall impression of Degrassi?' Cam asked.

" Alright, actually really good. What about being the superstar hockey player?

He laughed." Good, I guess. I mean the expectations that come along with it though.."

" Well don't live or play to meet their expectations. Play to meet your expectations."

" True. How deep and philosophical."

I couldn't help but to laugh and smile. Soon we were at my house.


	5. Chapter 5

Cam's point of view:

I know what people might have been thinking since we left the party early.. just the two of us. Probably hooking up with the puck bunny. I could have cared less though because it wasn't anything like that. However I couldn't get over the feelings I started to develop for Leah. It was like just an instant reaction. I just hoped it wouldn't be awkward for the two of us at her house. She looked so adorable in my jacket. It seemed too for her thin frame, but she looked warm.

Leah's point of view:

" Well we're home sweet home."

"Nice house" Cam said looking around the house.

"Thanks ." I replied. "Go ahead & make yourself at home." I took off his jacket he let me borrow & turned up the heat, it was freezing. I certainly love the coldness of Canada.. just kidding.

Cam sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Where are your parents?" he asked. Maybe I should tell him now about the awkward family thing.

"Well I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable when I tell you this."

" Just shoot."

I took the seat the next to him & started to explain.

"Okay so my parents like split up because my dad left us for his young secretary.. She's a slut. And then my mom is just working all the time because she wants to provide us everything & then some. She was a teen mom when she had my sister & I. It's like this weird psychology where she wants to avoid that and give us what she didn't have and fulfill the father figure role." I said. It was a lot but I just wanted to get it out. I had no one really to explain that to. I started to tear up. Then Cam just gave me a tight hug.

"It's okay. If there's anything wrong let me know. I mean I know it can be hard, but it makes me glad that you are willing to open up to me."

Another reason I was starting to fall for him. We talked some more & then I ordered some food.

" Hey I'm gonna go change. If the food guy is here money's on the table."

"Cool."

By no means was I going to change into something incredibly sexy. I'm not into that & I didn't want to give off any weird impression. I just changed into my yoga pants and a comfy hoodie. When I came back down food was all there & we began eating. It's funny how much Cam & I talked about everything. From school to weirdest mall experiences.

" So you said go get sex?"

" Yeah... awkward, but I just wanted to impress the guys."

"No need to impress you're fine as is."

The tv downstairs went out. We were having a haunting, CSI, marathon and maybe even watching 21 jump street.

" Uhm wanna go watch in my room instead? The basement tv hasn't came in yet, and my mom & sister's room is off limits.

"Sure that's fine."

" Wait do you have a curfew?"

" Not today the host family thinks I'm spending the night at one of player's houses so it really doesn't matter what time I get back."

"Oh cool."

We then walked to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Leah's point of view:

I know another daring move to invite him to my room, but I mean hey it's not like anything was going to take place.

I turned on the my new tv. I put in 21 jump street another favorite movie Cam & I liked. We stretched out on my bed because my sister accidently took my cushioned chair in her room and her room had a lock on it. The desk chair was not all that comfortable for movies. As we were watching we ended up almost cuddling together. I was lying on his chest & he had his arms around me. This was nice. Then it happened. We gazed at each other. However this time it wasn't the average gaze we had where we look away. We locked eyes for five minutes and then he leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was ..it was... just. Words itself could not describe. His lips were so warm against mine. They still had the peppermint hot chocolate lingering. It sent chills through my spine & then heat. After a couple minutes we broke apart. I couldn't help , but to smile.

" I really hope that's didn't offend you or anything or crossed any boundaries. It's just I really like you. I have since we met." he said

" I like you a lot too, & no boundaries were crossed. I wanted to tell you, but I thought you didn't feel the same way." I replied back

"Well it makes me really happy that you do. " he smiled when he said this.

We ended up cuddling more. He had his arms around me tighter & I just had my head against his chest.

After 21 jump street ended I put in You Again. Yes romantic comedy. We lied more against my bed.

He leaned in for another kiss. This one had more of the passion I guess, but still sweet. As we were watching the movie we talked about more things, more serious topics.

" So you just jumped off?"

"Yeah, I was just on the edge. Hockey was taking over & I was missing my mom too much & my family. It was like I didn't know if people wanted to be my friend with me because of me or hockey. Seemed like everyone wanted a piece of me."

"Oh. I get it, but I'm here if you need to talk. Just focus on what makes you happy hockey shouldn't be your identity."

He smiled when I told him this. I was glad to comfort him. It was starting to get late we told ourselves five more minutes before he headed back, but that was a fail. We ended up dozing off in my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Leah's point of view:

Euphoria. That was what I was feeling last night. Even waking up I still had the feeling of Euphoria. Intense happiness. When I was waking up I couldn't stop smiling. It was maybe around 9 or so. I looked over to my side it was Cam. He looked so calm asleep. I put my head down again just to take in the moment. I know people think that when they spend the night in the same bed & wake up next to the person it's because they had sex. However that wasn't the case. Just admitting the feeling & him feeling the same provided great joy to me. I started to doze off again.

Cam's point of view:

I woke up to Leah next to me. She looked so innocent & peaceful asleep. I loved having her next to me when I slept. I just loved having her around me. Last night had to be one of the best nights ever. The guys on the team should have something to say about Leah & I from leaving the party early. Honestly I'm not all the focused on having sex with her. Just having her with me is all I could ask for.

Leah's point of view:

I woke up to Cam looking at me.

"Well morning" Cam said.

"Morning " as I said when yawning.

"It's 11 already" he said pointing to the clock.

" Holy crap.." I replied

" You know what how about you go to the bathroom across the room & like clean up, I'll do the same in my bathroom."

" Good idea. I have to leave soon for my 3 o clock practice."

"Okay" I handed him a toothbrush we kept in case of a guest. Then I realized he was still in his clothes from last night. So I went into the spare closet & found some guys pajamas.

"Here you must be uncomfortable still being in the clothes from last night."

"Thank " he said & took the clothes.

As I was starting to go get cleaned up Cam gave me a kiss on the cheek. Of course I started blushing like crazy.

"You're so perfect."

I blushed again." Thanks" & I gave him another kiss on the cheek.

He went to take a shower & brush his teeth, I did the same. It's funny how when you're with someone everything about the way you feel changes. I hopped into the shower. After my shower I changed into a new pair of yoga pants & a hoodie. As I was walking into my room to put away my dirty clothes Cam walked in soaking wet in just the pajama bottoms. WOW. I will admit he was very toned. You could see his abs which weren't like steroid abs , but exceptionally fine for a 16 year old. His hair was still wet.

" You didn't give me a shirt & there were no towels in the bathroom" he said blushing.

" Look who's blushing now" I said when handing him a towel.

" Thanks" he said laughing.

"Here's your sweatshirt" which I threw to him.

He was just about to put on the sweatshirt & then my mom walked in my room. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"MOM this is not what it looks like, I can explain."

" I'm sure you can, & introduce your friend too" she said.

Cam put on the sweatshirt in lightening speed. He started to talk.

"It really isn't what you're thinking. We both fell asleep after watching the movies since we left the party early & I was just asking for a towel since I had to dry off."

"Yes mom that is what happened"

I whispered to Cam just to leave so he can avoid getting into any trouble with my mom. He was ignoring it.

" Look Leah you & I are going to talk about this alone, & you?

"Cam."

" Cam , we can talk another day, but this is not the time."

" Agreed. I just hope we can talk without the current circumstance."

I walked Cam out & apologized. He said it was fine. After he left I was dreading the conversation awaiting with my mom.


	8. Chapter 8

Leah's point of view:

Well shit , I thought, as I was walking down. I was dreading the conversation with my mom. Like any mother they would not be happy with their daughter having a boy over with no permission. Just have to be calm and cool when talking about this with my mom.

" Leah I have some soup & sandwiches on the table" my mom said putting away some dishes

I looked at the clock , it was already 2 & I haven't eaten lunch or breakfast. I sat down & began eating.

" Okay with the whole situation this morning, I'm not happy." said my mom

" I can understand, but please believe me in the fact that nothing it what it seems like, you raised me better than that."

" I know, & I believe you."

With that said a huge relief came across.

" However I would love for Cam to have dinner with us this coming up Friday night so I can know him better & have a proper introduction."

" Okay..." I said warily. My mom is a sweet person, but just the idea of those 2 and dinner with my sister seemed overwhelming. I'm sure they'll like him though. Nothing to worry about.

"& another thing, if I see anything like this, intentional or not there will be consequences" she added

" I totally get it."

We finished lunch together, catching up too.

After lunch I decided to call Cam to tell him about dinner.

Cam's point of view:

This morning was more than awkward. I'm sure Leah's mom hates me, I get it. I had so many thoughts running through my mind as I was walking onto the ice rink for practice.

" CAAAM" Dallas yelled out.

" Huh, what?" my focus was all out of sorts.

" I bet rookie had a good night last night" Luke said.

" Oh yeah , he left with that new girl. Care to explain?" asked Dallas.

Of course they thought something like that must've happened.

" Nothing happened , Leah & I just hung out." I replied.

" Gotchya. The space is needed." Dallas said laughing.

" Anyways excluding rookie's adventures we should really practice, we need to keep on winning. I refuse to let 1 win mess with our egos."

Mess with egos? Please the hockey team had the biggest ego possible. I thought. On the other hand though Dallas kind of knew what he was talking about when it came to that kind of stuff for hockey.

Another grueling practice. I mean in a way I wasn't miserable like before. Sure practices were hard, but hockey brought me some happiness. I just can't let anyone or stress get to me. As I was leaving, Leah called.

" Hey Leah." I said smiling.

" Hey Cam."

" Is everything okay?" I asked, aimed toward the incident with her mom.

" Yeah it's fine, she actually wants you over for dinner this Friday. I doubt meeting you shirtless after a shower is proper introduction" she said. I could hear her laughing. That brought a smile on my face.

" True. I would love to come over for dinner."

" Great! I was worried about it, but she'll love you."

" Thanks that's really comforting."

" Okay I'll text you or something later I have to go my sister needs some help cleaning."

" Bye beautiful"

"Bye Cam " & we hung up.

Oh shit I thought, dinner with her mom.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for not updating! No excuse besides school and laziness.

I was so glad to see my sister, Lexi. She was back from a school trip. Lexi and I were both nerds, science was her calling because of her science love she went to an accelerated school for science, and had plans of going to UCLA next year.

"Hey string bean" lexi said laughing.

She has been calling me string bean forever, because of being skinny & my weird obsession for string beans when I was younger.

"OMG HEY I missed you" I gave a huge hug. I missed her so much. Her green eyes popped when I gave a hug.

"Okay string bean, it's been way too long"

" Agreed. Mom ordered us some Italian because she knew you were coming, and she's stuck in a meeting"

" Of course mom is, I mean when isn't she?" I couldn't agree more. Lexi and I then sat down in the living room and caught up on everything.

" Okay so mom told me about the whole boy incident" Of course my mom would tell Lexi right away.

" Oh my gosh. It was absolutely embarrassing"

" hahah. Look it's cool though I mean if mom is inviting him over for food it's a sign. I'm just glad you're settling in well, but Cam needs my approval. Lexi was seriously the best sister, but she's right that has to be a sign. Our food came and so did mom, and we all had dinner. It felt so good to be with my family, just the 3 of us.

After dinner Lexi went to work on her internship project, mom went to work on a business pitch for work, and I just had homework. I was looking forward to school tomorrow to talk to Alli in chemistry, talking to more people, and seeing Cam. It was 10:30 when Cam video chatted with me. It almost became a routine, but I'm not complaining.

" I am actually the most unathletic person ever, in gym last year I caught the football once and two players from the varsity team came after me so I dropped the ball and ranaway."

" Oh my gosh, I can just imagine" Cam said laughing. He had such a nice smile I couldn't take it. We ended up taking more and more, soon it was 1am.

"Okay Cam I think we need to sleep"

" Agreed, but at least I can see you tomorrow." Cam said. This made me blush

We both said bye, and I shut off my computer. Okay it's weird how fast I'm falling for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Cam's point of view:

I got to school early to see if Alli was there so I could get help for chemistry, and she wasn't there .. of course. As I walking towards my locked, Maya and I saw each other. This time Maya was with zig. I just ignored it, I've lost feelings for her. I mean I care for her, but it's just what she did that's all. In my attempt to learn chem I decided to walk to chem, but I Leah in the library reading. She looked flawless. Her jet black hair was straight, like usual and her dark eyes were glued to the book. I saw Leah getting up, and you could see her beauty even more. She had on a top cream cardigan with a colorful scarf which showed off her olive skin. Okay stop staring I thought. I walked behind her, and put my hands around her tiny waist.

" what.. huh" Leah said surprised and scared. I couldn't stop laughing, but I quieted down.

" oh hey Cam, thanks for the surprise." Leah then gave me a kiss. I'm sorry, but her kisses are wonderful. The kiss had the smell and taste of peppermint, and berries.

"So what are you doing here? Do you always come early?" I asked

" I mean I figured I'd come early and catch up on my reading. Why are you early?"

"I needed chem help, but Alli isn't here"

" Oh you need help with chem? I can help you today after school, well my sister more than I. Lexi wants to meet you anyways & she's a chem goddess"

" Good idea, I think I will, after school?

"Yeah, and keep a shirt on" Lexi said laughing.

" I'll try" I said & smirked. The bell rang and I walked her to math.

" So lunch today?" I asked.

" Yeah, but don't you have a hockey practice?" I guess Leah was more prioritized than I.

" Yeah, but I can skip it for you"

" Sweet, but you should go I don't want you to get in trouble" she said sweetly. She was right, I didn't want any punishment, again.

" You're right, but I'll meet you by your english class and then we can go to your house." I said.

" Okay I have to go Cam bye" she said with another kiss.

I feel so lucky to have Leah.

shit I was going to be late for chem I need to hurry up.


	11. Chapter 11

Leah's point of view:

One thing I don't get about Degrassi is how fast things spread. I didn't transfer all that long ago and I heard people talking about me. Not in the bad way of oh she's a slut, but more of a curiosity. It mostly had to do with Cam & I. When I was walking to English Dallas and I crossed paths.

" Hey Leah" he said with a little smirk. It was so weird talking to Dallas without Cam, I honestly didn't even know if he knew my name besides" puck bunny".

"Hey Dallas" I replied.

" So we're having a small party for Cam's birthday in 2 weeks and we want you to come, and like help plan"

" Wow you know his birthday?" I said with a sass. I honestly would never think someone like Dallas would remember anyone's birthday.

" Ouch. Well actually the team is like my family, and I mean rookie deserves it he's real stressed and I just want him to enjoy his birthday. I mean he's turning 16, that deserves extra attention. Anyways could you help me and the guys out?"

" Yeah no probs" after that Dallas & I exchanged numbers to plan everything. Then I headed to English to spend another day of the Odyssey. Call me crazy, but I love the Odyssey. English went by quick, and I was glad because that meant I get to see Cam in history. When I walked in the classroom it was only him so I decided to surprise him because he was just there listening to his music.

" Hey hey" I said as I gave a quick peck on the cheek and sat down. That startled him because he was distracted, but then smiled.

" Oh hey" he said grinning.

"Well it's almost someone's birthday, and I would love to know if you would want anything in particular?"

" Surprise me, but honestly I would just love to spend the day with you" Cam replied and he put his hand on my knee. Before I could say anything the bell rang and class started. After history it was lunch, I would love to have lunch with Cam but I don't want him missing a quick practice before a game. I feel like I'm stealing him from his team. When we got out the class we started walking to the gym where he was meeting the guys. As we were walking, we talked about dinner with my mom even though it was couple days away. I just wanted everything to be smooth.

"Okay so still on for chem tutoring after school?" I asked.

" Yeah, I hope your sister likes me though." he said.

" she will trust me" After that we had another quick kiss which sent chills down my back. Even though we kiss like a normal couple.. it's just the gentleness of the kiss that gives me. I said bye to Cam as he went to practice, and I walked to one of the math class rooms because I signed up to tutor. As I was walking , I heard the beautiful noise of the cello I've heard on my first day. I walk into the music room, and see a petite girl with blonde hair playing the cello. It was absolutely beautiful. I just stood and listened to the side as she played for a little bit until she acknowledged me.

" Uhm can I help you?" said the girl with curiosity.

" You're so good. That was really beautiful"

" Thanks it's a piece I'm working on the concert, I'm Maya by the way"

" I'm Leah, but I wish I was as good as you"

" haha thanks for the ego boost, but I've heard you're smart plus lot of guys have been saying how hot you are.

"ohh " I said uncomfortably

" Anyways thanks for the ego boost, but everything around Degrassi spreads" Maya said with a laugh.

" Yeah I noticed" We exchanged some small talk and numbers. I was glad to meet Maya she seemed nice.


	12. Chapter 12

Cam's point of view:

Practice was quick which I was thankful for. The guys could really lay off from the jokes about Leah & I, but whatever. After practice the day sped by & I then walked to Leah's ap bio class and waited for her. Leah saw me waiting & she gave me a wave. She looked cute as always. I can't count how many times I think about her and how cute she is. Leah then walked out and gave me a hug and a kiss.

" Ready to go " she asked

"Yeah let's go" I held her hand then we walked out of the school. Leah & I decided to walk home because it wasn't that far of walk from her house. We started to talk and catch up on our day.

" Well I have my playoff games next week & it would mean a lot to me if you came with me." I told leah. I knew it was kind of sudden, but when my family couldn't make it disappointed me & Leah always knew how to make me happy.

" Of course & we'll definitely be doing something for your birthday too" she said sweetly.

Soon we got to her house and we walked in.

" Hey string bean" yelled out a voice from the kitchen. Leah looked so embarrassed hearing that.

" Hey Lex , Cam's here too"

" Oh hey Cam oh you have a shirt on this time" said lexi while laughing. I guess it was my turn to be red.

" lex you said you wouldn't!" said leah embarrassed.

" Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Anyways Leah said you need help with chem? Anything in particular?"

" Uhm the balancing equations and reactions" I responded.

" Yeah no probs" responded lexi with much enthusiasm. We worked on chem while Leah went to work on her english paper in the living room.

It was awkward at first working with Lexi, but it actually wasn't that bad. She had a good sense of humor and she made chem easy to understand. After an hour or so I understood reactions.

" So Cam I hope you be good to Leah" said Lexi while I was packing up my stuff to leave.

" I will she deserves it" I responded.

"Yeah I appreciate it, Leah has always had trouble with guys. Her last and only relationship went pretty shitty"

"I will do the best for her, I can't understand how any guys can treat a girl awful"

"You're a good guy Cam. Good luck with your chem test" said Lexi as she walked to her room.

Hearing this made me glad, it gave me reassurance. When I went to see Leah, she was asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake her because she looked so calm. I gave her a kiss on her forehead, and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Leah's point of view:

I was in a state of drowsiness when I woke up. Oh my gosh it was already 6! I looked around & saw that Cam had already left. I checked my phone & it was a text from Cam saying that he left and didn't want to wake me. There was another text from Lexi saying she was out to study over her friend's. I gathered my stuff and went to my room. I changed out of my clothes and changed into running clothes. I sleeked back my hair, and tied up laces and got my phone & headphones, then headed out. I think I needed some fresh air, even though it was still winter, but surprisingly warmish for a winter. It felt so revitalizing to feel fresh air as I ran, it helped in clearing my thoughts. By the time I got home my mom was back and so was Lexi. I got another text from Dallas saying the party for Cam got moved to this Saturday because they got his birthday mixed. Well one I knew Cam's birthday was January 18th, but it slipped my mind , another thing was planning his party and deciding on what to get him. I hopped in the shower then changed into pjs.

Okay I thought where do I start with Cam & the party I thought. I mean Dallas had already invited people & we settled on having the party at Cam's host family's house. I started working on the music. I went with some Avicii, Tiesto, little bit of m83 & tons of the top 40 mix. For food Dallas & I agreed on the class party staples of pizza, chips & some drinks.. well alcohol too because Dallas was adamant on that. The party was all planned, but now it came to the idea of what do I get for Cam? I couldn't come up with anything. I thought an idea might come to me while I worked on my ap bio homework & it did. I felt like I could go to sleep in peace now.

Cam facetimed me as usual, and we talked about his birthday plans.

" So what are you thinking of doing for your birthday?" I asked

"There isn't much, I mean I'm looking towards spring break to see my family, and they probably will send up gifts." Cam responded while running his hands through his fingers.

"Well I was thinking of I could come over & we could hang out, like I could cook & movie marathon?"

"That actually sounds perfect"

"Yay. Alright I'm getting tired so see you tomorrow? Night"

"Night beautiful" cam said with a wink. I then blushed & logged off.

The rest of the week went by fast and then it came to Friday. The day of dinner with my mom.


	14. Chapter 14

Cam's point of view:

Oh shit I thought. I couldn't believe I was having dinner with Leah's mom. Our first run in wasn't all that pleasant, & I was determined to make a good impression. Leah was over giving me approval on what to wear.

" Cam as long as you have clothes on I think you're fine" said Leah laughing.

" True, but I just want your mom to like me."

"She will trust me" Leah said while holding my hand for reassurance.

" Thanks" I said then gave her a kiss.

I got Leah's approval for dark jeans and a nice dressy shirt, then my host family dropped us at Leah's

" Hi Campbell I don't think we've had a proper introduction, I'm ms stein, but you can call me miss jen" said miss jen.

" Hi nice to meet you. I hope we get off on the right foot" I said thinking back to our first time meeting. We both laughed about it , & then Leah walked me over to the dining table. I made sure to pull out Leah's seat, just to show I am courteous & do deserve to be with her daughter.

" So has the nervousness died down or what?" asked Leah when her mom went to the kitchen.

" I think so" I said.

Leah's mom walked back in with some rolls and salad & roast chicken.

"So Cam Leah tells me you're a big hockey star, I actually love hockey. You play for the Toronto Ice Hounds right?" asked ms jen.

" That's awesome, and yes I play for them, but I wouldn't say I'm a big hockey star or anything."

"yeah he is mom Cam's just shy and modest."

this made me turn red.

" Cam no need to be shy, but that's good you're so passionate about what you like."

As dinner progressed my stress died down & Leah's mom & I had good conversation throughout dinner.

" Ms jen do you need any help with the dishes?" I asked

"Thank you, but it's fine. You & Leah can go relax."

Leah & I then walked out the dining room and into the basement.

" See that wasn't so bad" said Leah

"Yeah you were right" I said with a smile.

I had another hour before I left so Leah & I just went out for a walk.

" So we're still getting together for your birthday tomorrow right?" asked leah.

" Yeah, it sounds good. I really don't have anything planned & I would love to spend any time with you."

"Awh how sweet" she said teasingly.

Leah then leaned in for a kiss. Now this kiss wasn't the kind I get daily from Leah it was more passionate. Not to the extent where it went beyond the unspoken limit, but enough to add spice. I put my arms around her waist when we pulled apart & held her close.

" I love you" I said.

" I love you too" she responded & then gave me another peck on the cheek. Soon my host dad was here. We said our goodbyes & once again Leah was only on my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Leah's point of view:

Cam just left so I headed back home.

"So mom do you approve of Cam?" I asked.

"Yes leah, he seems like a really sweet boy and kind too. I think he's a catch." mom said with a small laugh.

What a relief. I helped my mom put away rest of the food and I walked back to my room. Okay Cam's party was tomorrow , and I was going over my checklist. Food, music, invites check. I texted Dallas on when I should come over with Cam. He replied with 7 so all I had to do was occupy him till then. Dallas also told me that his host family was gone for the weekend so we could keep the party going, but that really didn't interest me, but I mean everyone knows how much the icehounds like their parties. I was thinking of baking Cam a cake and surprise him in the morning, but there was nothing at home so I asked Lexi to take me to the grocery store to get supplies. She agreed and we went to the store.

As I was walking around the baking section I ran into Maya.

"Hey Leah" said Maya with a big smile.

"Hey" I replied.

"What are you getting?" asked Maya.

" Just cake stuff for my boyfriend's cake" I blushed when I said that.

" ohhhhh" she said all flirtatiously.

" Who's the lucky guy?"

"Campbell Saunders" I replied beaming.

"Oh. I know him. Could you tell him Maya said happy birthday?"

"Yeah no probs."

"Stringbean hurry up already" yelled out Lexi.

"Well string bean it looks like you need to go" Maya said laughing.

"Yeah I guess so. Well it was nice seeing you" I replied. We both then went our separate ways.

As soon as I got home I started baking immediately. I made a triple chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, Cam's favorite. When I finished the cake, I put it in the fridge and headed upstairs for my daily videochat with Cam.

"So does your mom like me" Cam asked anxiously.

" No she hates you so much. Just kidding. She loves you, I mean how can anyone not?"

"Okay thank god."

"haha. So I was thinking we could catch a movie tomorrow night then back to your place for dinner? I'll cook and we can just chill. Sound good?"

"Yeah, anything with you sounds good."

"Well good I can't wait. It's getting late I'm going to sleep. I'll meet you at your house around morningish/ noonish?"

"Yeah that's fine. Love you Leah goodnight"

With that said I signed off and got ready for bed. I was really looking forward to tomorrow night or just spending the whole day with Cam.

I texted his host dad to ask if I could come over early to surprise Cam with his cake, and he said it was. The host family said that they had to leave around 11 for the medical conference, which I told Dallas so he could start preparing for the party. I was extremely content and decided to go sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Leah's point of view:

I woke up around 7 and started to get ready for the day with Cam, and his party. I showered and brushed my teeth, then contemplated on what to wear. I went with black jeggings, a burgundy sleeveless blouse, a black blazer, and studded combat boots. Then I put on my other jacket over my outfit and grabbed the cake and my bag and Cam's gift and headed out. I already told my mom that I would be out for most of the day. I think I'll give Cam's gift later at his party.

Lexi dropped me at Cam's before her roadtrip with some of her friends. Cam's host family let me in and I walked into Cam's room. He was asleep so peacefully. I wasn't sure on how to surprise him, so I shook him and he woke up.

"Huh,what," Cam said in a state of drowsiness.

" Surprise" I shouted. " Happy birthday"

" Thanks" he said when he was fully reality of what was going on and gave me a peck on the cheek.

" Happy birthday Cam" said Eric, Cam's host dad before he left.

" Hope it's good. We got you a little something" said Amy, Cam's host mom. Both Amy, and Eric gave Cam money, and tickets to the Rocket's hockey game along with exclusive meet and greets.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much Eric and Amy" said Cam.

" No problem. You're like our son. Anyways we both have to be on our way I hope you have a great birthday" said Eric and then both of them left.

" Once again happy birthday Cam." then surprised him with his cake.

" Okay you're the best. Thank you so much, I can't describe how lucky I am to have you" and gave me another kiss.

" Okay well you can go ready and then we'll have a slice, plus I made sure the cake was dairy free, almond milk." in regards to his dairy problem. Cam laughed and went to go shower and get ready. I looked around his room. I saw a picture of him and his family back home. His mom and little brother looked just like him, all smiling and happy. I'm sure he must really miss home.

"Okay all fresh and clean so cake now?" Cam asked.

" Yeah of course" we walked down stairs, and I cut him a piece." Here you go birthday boy"

"Mhmmm this is really good, homemade?"

" Of course, just call me Betty Crocker" I said while laughing. In the middle of my laughing Cam put frosting on my face and lips.

" Well aren't you mature? I thought being 17 we would be more mature"

" Yeah I guess, but what can I say I'm a kid at heart.

Before I could say anything more Cam leaned in for a kiss. Oh my gosh I think every kiss Cam and I have starts to increase this feeling of warmth inside me. Honestly I couldn't and didn't want to separate. The kiss had the mixture of frosting on our lips and the nature smoothness of Cam's lips, it was literally impossible to separate. I felt Cam pull me in closer, and I wrapped my arms around his waist tighter. Even though it was difficult I finally pulled away. We just stared at each other for another 5 minutes.

"Happy birthday" I said. I just didn't know what else to say. After we both cleaned up we both walked outside for the car and to start our day. As Cam was starting the car, I texted Dallas to come and set up, and the food guy was coming in soon and so was the dj. I just had to keep Cam busy until 7.

" So where to?" I asked.

" I was thinking the mall and an early movie?"

" Sounds nice, and then back here for dinner."

"Yeah"

We both then headed to the mall. At the mall in the music store Cam was telling me more about his family.

"Yeah I miss them, I wish they could've came for my birthday, but I would rather wait for spring break so I can visit them for longer."

" I mean that's smart, and I can tell you miss them a lot."

"Yeah. My mom and brother skyped me right at midnight to wish me a happy birthday, and I got their package last night."

"Oh what did you get?  
" A care package with pictures from home, more spending money, and some other things. I just can't wait to be back with them"

I held his hand as extra comfort. "Well until then you can count on me. I'm always here."

" I love you, and I'm glad you are."

After mall browsing and a light lunch we went to the movies. We saw Silver Lining Playbook, which was fantastic. When Cam was throwing his drink away Luke texted me saying that all the icehounds set everything up, and people were starting to arrive. I knew it was my queue to get home.

" Read to go?" asked Cam.

"Yeah let's go"

Soon we were on our way to Cam's party.


	17. Chapter 17

Leah's point of view:

On our ride home Cam & I talked about the movie. I could barely pay any attention because I was more focused on making sure everything was okay for the party. There is just something unsettling about letting to Icehounds take over rest of the party planning.

" So I was thinking maybe some Italian for dinner?" I said.

" Yeah I mean whatever is fine with me." he replied with a smile.

We soon got back to Cam's. Oh my gosh, I was secretly flipping out on the inside, but I decided to play it cool. Cam opened the door, and it was already dark because it was winter and got dark quick anyways. Before Cam had the chance to say anything..

" SURPISE" yelled out a huge group of people.

"Woaah" Cam said taken back.

" Happy birthday rookie" said Dallas with a handshake

"Yeah Cam happy birthday" replied Alli, who was by Dallas' side.

" So you did all this for me?" Cam asked awestruck.

"Well it was actually Dallas & the Icehounds idea, I helped in keeping you busy and with some prepwork." I replied.

"Well rookie we've been through a lot as a team, and you deserve it"

"Thanks guys, it's really nice of you all." Cam said with sincerity.

" Yeah yeah rookie. Now let's party" Dallas shouted!

Soon the dj started playing and everyone started to disperse around.

" I'm still in shock Leah, this is a real surprise"

"Well that's what we were aiming for" I then leaned in gave him a peck on the cheek. After that we started to walk over to the main living area which converted into a dance area. That's where Cam & I danced. It took me back to the first party we danced at, but this time I felt no awkwardness it was just felt right no matter what. I loved having Cam's arm around my waist , and being close with him. We danced for about 20 minutes until we walked away.

"So do you know how long the party is till?" asked Cam.

"Uh not sure. I mean Luke said he got clean up under control, and Eric is fine with the partying"

"Okay that's a relief." Cam responded. Before I could say anything, someone bumped into me and spilled their drink all over me.

" Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" said the random person who spilled their drink over me.

"It's fine" I laughed. It honestly did bother me, but I mean it was a party and I honestly don't think people function best at parties.

"Uh you can go upstairs, and clean up in my bathroom. I doubt any other bathrooms are open" said Cam.

"Okay thanks."

" Plus I'm heading up too, I'm hoping my room is safe" we both laughed. I walked into Cam's bathroom to assess the damage of my clothes, and Cam waited for me.

Well shit. It looks like I got some mixture of vodka and punch I think on me. I was lucky I was wearing black, but my pants were drenched, and the smell was far from pleasant. Then I had an idea.

" Hey Cam do you have any extra clothes I'm legit drenched"

" Yeah let me check my drawers" Cam then went and got my some pjs and shirt.

" Okay thanks, I'll be right back" I sped back down before he could finish his sentence. In all reality I know Cam is not a party person so I figured we both could have our picnic/ movie marathon date upstairs. I mean clean up was under control for later, and the party seemed in good enough control. I got a box of pizza from the kitchen, rest of the cake, some drinks , and candles and then went back upstairs.

" What's with all the stuff?" asked Cam

"Okay I know you're not having real fun so I figured we could have our movie marathon/ picnic upstairs plus finish up rest of the cake.

" That's the best idea ever" replied Cam with a huge smile.

"Okay you can pick some movies, and I'll change I smell like way too much vodka and desperation.

I went into the bathroom and changed into the pjs Cam gave me. They were flannel bottoms, with a baggy hockey tournament shirt. I looked through my bag and was so glad I found a mini rollerball of perfume, which helped in covering up the smell of alcohol. I also found Cam's gift which I forgot to give him. So I headed back out to Cam's room.


	18. Chapter 18

Cam's point of view:

While waiting for Leah I looked for some movies. I picked The Hangover, which I knew was one of Leah's all time favorite movies. Is it bad the I liked the idea of ditching my own party for a picnic/ movie marathon upstairs in my room? I mean I liked the party, but I am far from a party person. I started the movie, then Leah came out. Even in my baggy pjs she looks wonderful. The pjs were far too big for her thin petite frame, but she still looked flawless.

"Okay I still haven't given your gift yet" said leah then handed me over the gift. I started to open it, it was a mix take of our favorite songs, a scrapbook with pictures and inside jokes, and a collection of movies and tv shows she thought I would like.

" So do you like it?" asked Leah eagerly.

"Yeah, I love it thanks so much" I replied and then leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you did. I mean I just wanted something real personal" she said while her hand was on my arm. I liked her point. After that we ate some pizza and cake. I don't know how but we ended up on my bed I while watching some random restaurant stakeout show, we decided to switch to tv. I looked over to the clock and it was already 1am. I could look out my windows and see that people were leaving.

" So would you say it was a good birthday Cam?" asked Leah

"Yes it was fantastic." I replied.

Once again it was an experience of déjà vu, back to when Leah & I were on her bed just talking. Leah was curled up next to me, & I had my arms tight around her waist.

" I'm glad you did" Leah replied. Then while in the midst of being all cuddled up, I went in for a kiss. This one was a surprise because she wasn't expecting it. This kiss now, was just incredible. Her lips still had the lingering of her peppermint chapstick, along with the chocolate from the cake. I just can't pull away. I pulled her in closer to me. This warmth spread across me like a flame. We both could not pull away. I could feel her breathing get heavier. In this weird way my hand went under her shirt and I started to stroke her stomach. Leah had her hands on my stomach, not sure how but both of our shirts came off. I just started pulling up her shirt, and leah also began to tug on my shirt and we just pulled each other's shirt off. We eventually separated from each other and just stare. I could see how red her cheeks got, not sure if from what had happened or us being shirtless. I've never gone this far with a girl, I've just had not that much experience with girls. I know most people expect to me go with the icehound's reputation of being players, but I don't.

" oh my gosh" Said leah anxiously.

" Right" I replied.

" I'm not ready to go any further" said leah. She looked so embarrassed and was scrambling to get a shirt over herself.

" I don't think I am either, and honestly I'm sorry if any boundaries have been crossed"

" No Cam no boundaries have been crossed I guess it just felt right at that moment."

"You're right." Leah looked over at the clock, & it was already 3. I told her to text her mom, and I know this may sound bad but I told her she could spend the night. Honestly we both have limits, and we knew we weren't ready to cross them. Leah agreed, and she called her mom to tell her that she was spending the night at a friend's and her mom was fine with that.

Leah then crawled back into my bed and put her head on my chest. She yawned and passed out. I then fell asleep right away too.


End file.
